Forum:Taylen Kyros
Name: Taylen "Tay" Kyros Gender: Male Age: 17 Born: December 8th in Heraklion, Greece, moved to Ontario, Canada at 3 Type of Magician: Master Cheese Elementalist(1st) also if chosen to be cheese elementalist also ''Eye of Khonsu since the moon looks like cheese thought it'd be the obvious choice '', Necromancer(2nd), Air Elementalist(3rd) Parents: Ronan Black(Dad) alive hates his dad abusive american: a water elementalist, Kairi Kyros(Mom) alive loves his mom is greek: Healer Pets: Sushi (Cat) Appearance: Brunnete, 5'11, muscular, blueish eyes,angel wings sweater, tshirts especially ones with graphic pictures on them, colorful skinny jeans favourite are his ombre purple jeans , angel wings shoes as well and has a tattoo on his back (musical heart) occasionally highlights with vibrant colours Personality: Gay teen, really happy with life , outgoing, but shy to a new crowd. courageous and serious, emotional, easy to make cry History: Knew about magic when he was 4 when he got lost he started crying and magically teleported next to his mom. Mom encouraged him to pratice magic, but only secretly behind father's back at the First Nome in the summer(at times during school he would write a word or draw a picture and make it come to life by accident ). Father doesn't want someone stronger in magic than him hence why he married his mom cause she's a healer, found out about Brooklyn House from the nyet amulet in his locker but ignored message at first, thought he was fine practicing magic by himself from the various textbooks at the First Nome, ran away from home after his mom found out he was gay at 16, luckily he was a cheese practitioner and could fend for himself but cheese wasn't exactly healthy so he went through a phase of stealing from banks (he could'nt stand to see mom's reaction to his sexuality) and eventually took up Brooklyn house's offer, and together with Sushi travels to Brooklyn House. Relationships: never had one because he was really good at hiding his sexuality, flirt with girls etc. Hopes to find a great magician boyfriend. Weapons: wand, and ancient greek fighting staff from mother (also skilled at the bow) egyptian bow stolen from father First, this needs way more history. You can't have Blood of the Pharaohs since you just joined today. You have to be here for four or five weeks before making an initiation like that. Next, you cannot be 1/16 demigod descendant of Demeter because this is Egyptian mythology, not Greek. And, splatula (or spatula) wands doesn't belong to the real wands used by Egyptian magicians. Plus, I don't know about the greek fighting staff but I think it's not allowed as this is Egyptian, not Greek. An ancient fighting staff is okay but, how did he get it? Okay I edited it so can you oversee it again? #You can't have a Greek/Egyptian demigod. That's final. #This needs a TON more history. #How old was he when he ran away? #When did he get Brooklyn House's "offer"? #How could he live on the streets with cheese? "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 01:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) What other history do i need to provide his magic history is basically done do i need to add his personal life since i dont find it that important to the character.Werewulfe 02:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Werewulfe That's fine. If you don't want to follow our rules, then I can just deny this initiation. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 02:49, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I dont mean it in a sarcastic rude waybut i honestly cannot come up with that much history please dont .. i just want to sttart roleplaying :( Werewulfe 03:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Im just confused but i wanna contribute and have fun :/ Werewulfe 03:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, try your best and follow the guidelines we've offered to correct the problems. It'll come to you. "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 01:46, May 16, 2012 (UTC) added his birthday if that is sufficient enoughWerewulfe 23:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) do i need anymore info ? I got some examples from the other initiates and i think this is all i can come up with from looking at other initiates examples please tell me what you think thanks Werewulfe 16:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC)